A Love that was Destined to be
by Tin Methika
Summary: It has been 15 years since Naraku's demise. Sesshomaru begins to realize his feelings for Rin after an encounter with Inu Yasha and Kagome.
1. What the Future Holds

Chapter 1: What the future holds  
  
It had been 15 years since Naraku had been defeated. The warring states era managed to erase all record of the epic battle from history, but the few people who survived told the stories still. It was a magnificent battle of good v evil, involving a hanyou and a youkai, apparently brothers. Since the battle with Naraku, Inu Yasha often visited his old home, along with Kagome. He had chosen to go to back to Kagome's time. It was a miracle that they could still transcend time, because the Shikon no Tama had long since disappeared. After 10 years of denying one another, Sango and Miroku were married. But strangely enough, Sango still refused to bear Miroku's child. So instead, they took to raising Shippou, who was now a bratty and punkish teenage youkai. On this particular visit, Inu Yasha and Kagome went to pay their respects to Kikyou and Kaede. Kikyou had given her life to let Kagome live during the final battle with Naraku, and Kaede had died of old age a few years ago. They left flowers, and paid their respects, and were ready to go to Sango's. Watching from the forest was a small, toad-like youkai, who was rather timid and shook a lot. It was Jaken. Jaken was now an old youkai, having spent most of his short life span serving Sesshomaru. He ran to tell his master that he had seen Inu Yasha, who he hadn't seen since the demise of Naraku. "Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-samaaaaa!", Jaken was out of sorts, screaming at Sesshomaru. "Jaken. Why are you running? There is nothing left in this forest to scare even a worthless being as yourself.", Sesshomaru mused, though peculiarly light-hearted. "Sesshomaru-sama, Inu Yasha is back from the future, and he has the human with him!" Sesshomaru contemplated going to greet them. Though they weren't one the best of terms, Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru had come to the understanding that they were brothers, like it or not. And Sesshomaru never really had any qualms over Kagome herself, only for the fact that his brother had lowered his youkai pride for her. But now that Rin had been with him all these years, he couldn't help but understand a little better the emotions behind it. Just as he was ready to leave, Rin appeared from behind a tree. "Sesshomaru-sama, where are you going? Take me with you, you know how much I hate staying here alone with Jaken-sama. He smells weird, and shakes like an addict. Besides, I miss you when you go". Rin had all the elegance of a willow tree in the wind, and she spoke softly, but with compassion. She had grown beautiful in those years with Sesshomaru, dressed like a doll. A "country" girl at 19, she had more good looks than the ladies taken in by the Prince. It was hard to believe she was practically raised by Sesshomaru, for the extreme between them was undeniable. Or was it? "Fine, you may come. But don't follow too slowly or I shall leave you. Jaken, stay here." Sesshomaru set off, Rin practically floating behind him. 


	2. Reunion

Chapter 2: Reunion  
  
It had been 15 years since Sesshomaru had seen his brother, but he was able to recognize him easily. Inu Yasha still carried himself rather brutishly, but he seemed tamed by Kagome's very presence. Inu Yasha spotted Sesshomaru, and called out to him.  
"Oy! Pretty Boy! Still got yer shadow? Hahahaha!" he taunted, referring to Rin.  
"Hanyou, still with your tamer?' Sesshomaru retorted. After 15 years, Sesshomaru has never referred to Rin as a human, nor as his shadow. He merely saw her as someone there with him, wherever he went. He remembered her as the little girl he first saved with Tenseiga, even though he had saved thousands since then. He could hardly believe she had grown so much. Looking at Kagome, he realized that he two looked strangely similar, but he tried to push it from his mind.  
Inu Yasha knocked on Sesshomaru's head. "Anybody there under the layers of fur? Oy!"  
"Matsutaku! Inu Yasha, yamete!" It was Kagome. She was tired of the testosterone and the obvious attempt at disguising brotherly affection. She directed herself to Sesshomaru this time. "I see you've survived fairly well since we last spoke, Sesshomaru. But I'd have figured that after 15 years, you'd have found a suitable arm by now."  
It was true; Sesshomaru still only had one arm. No matter where he had searched, and what mystical animal he had killed, the arm was useless after a few hours. It pained Rin to see him so useless to himself in some situations, and fully capable in others.  
Kagome continued. 'Is that the little girl that followed you everywhere so long ago? What was her name.Rin? My, how she's grown. And she's pretty too."  
Sesshomaru made no reply; he was trying once again to push the images of her beauty out of his mind. Rin smiled, shyly, because she had always liked Kagome, and her compliment made her feel more worthy to be with Sesshomaru than before.  
"Sesshomaru-sama has always taken care of me!" It wasn't unnoticeable that Rin was hero-worshipping Sesshomaru, per usual. Sesshomaru again pretended not to notice, however these things presented themselves so that it made it difficult to attempt this.  
It seemed after a while that Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru were at their limit when it came to civilities. When Inu Yasha made some comment about how Sesshomaru's face looked like Kagome's when she had put make-up on, Sesshomaru had had enough. He prepared Toukajin, as Inu Yasha un-scathed Tetseiga. A battle was about to begin.  
"Osuwari!" Kagome looked on as Inu Yasha stood, still posed for battle. "Damn", Kagome though to herself," I forgot he made Miroku remove that thing ages ago. Force of habit I suppose." She shrugged, and resigned herself to a seat on the hill behind her.  
Rin didn't like seeing Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru fight. She remembered that as a child Jaken would tell her stories of how the evil Inu Yasha took away Sesshomaru's arm, for no reason at all. She was prepared to defend Sesshomaru against this "hanyou". As Inu Yasha swung Tetseiga towards Sesshomaru, Rin jumped in the way.  
  
Soon to come: Chapter 3: Rin's Confession 


End file.
